


A Change in Pace

by runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Series: Never Not Normal [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom!John, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sub!Dave, Tie and tease, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves finding new ways to mess with Dave, especially in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Pace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenneFag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenneFag/gifts), [pineapplerobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplerobots/gifts), [Tollian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollian/gifts).



> This came about from a discussion I had about whether or not John and Dave would use toys... and this is the proof of my argument. Well... it was supposed to be. And then this happened.

After you finish securing Dave's wrists to the bedrail, you lean back and look down at him. You have to bite your lip to keep yourself from making a stupid, embarrassing noise that reflects how much you _want_ him. It used to scare you how much it turned you on to even think about tying him up and teasing him until he begged you to let him come. You never thought he'd actually let you do it. Your kinks still weird you out sometimes--but the fact that Dave seems to like them even more than you do makes it a whole lot better. You meet his eyes, and when you find them already half-lidded with arousal and filled with complete trust, you know you're both on the same page. You kiss him on the lips before moving down toward his jaw and pressing teasingly slow kisses to his neck. By the time you reach his chest, his breath is already much quicker than normal. You smile as your lips press against the skin above his rapidly beating heart. As you trail your fingers lightly down his sides, he starts to squirm--he's even more ticklish than you, and you like using that to your advantage.

"Impatient already, Dave?"

He snorts. "You wish." His tone is dismissive, but you recognize the slight strain in it that you hear when he's trying not to show what he's feeling. You guess that's part of why you like doing this kind of thing to him--eventually, he can't hold back and ends up showing you _everything_. And, man, is he gorgeous when he just lets go. Then again, you always find him pretty darn attractive.

"Oh really?" You grin at him as you think of what you have planned.

He narrows his eyes at you skeptically, but he can't quite keep the hint of a crooked smile from tugging at his lips. "Shit, I know that look."

"What look?" you ask innocently.

"That shit-eating grin you have whenever you're about to do something really douchey that's going to make you're prankster's gambit skyrocket."

Your grin widens as you lean down to brush your lips against Dave's, whispering with your mouth slightly touching his, but without kissing him. "Would I do something like that, Dave?" You feel his lips move very slightly against yours as he successfully fights the urge to kiss you. You're kind of disappointed he managed to resist.

"Case in point, asshole," he hisses.

You laugh, and in the end, it's you who gives in to the impulse to initiate a kiss. Dave immediately starts kissing you back, and you can feel his breath quicken as the kiss grows more urgent. You have to break away sooner than you'd like (though any time would be too soon), and you lean over to pull open the drawer of your nightstand and take out a small vibrator. You hold it out to show Dave, and he gives you a look of confusion. Generally, you don't use stuff like this, but you want to try something different.

"It switches on and off at random intervals, so your not being impatient is going to come in handy tonight."

He lets his breath out with a hiss, and before you can think too hard about what that might mean (you know he might be nervous to try it at first--especially if you tell him everything you have in mind--but you know he'll like it, so you have to stick to your guns), you put the vibrator down on the bed next to Dave and reach for the drawer again. You pull out a blindfold and dangle it in front of Dave. It looks like he's getting an idea of what you're planning on doing, and while he's biting his lip--probably trying to hold down one of those noises he hates making but you absolutely love--he's looking at you with more nervousness than he finds pleasurable.

You look at him as gently as you can with your dick already getting hard. "Do you trust me?"

He's about to give you some bullshit response before he realizes that you're serious. His expression softens. "Yeah." He tugs on his bound wrists to draw your attention to them. "Obviously."

You smile and lean down to kiss him on the lips briefly before raising his head to slip the blindfold on. After making sure it's correctly in place, you rest his head back on the pillow and sweep his bangs off his forehead so you can press your lips to it.He sighs, and you know that's progress. You still can't believe he lets you do this stuff to him-- _wants_ you to do it.

You wait a minute for his other senses to start trying to compensate for his lack of vision before shifting to trail light kisses down his neck and onto his chest. The shiver that runs up his spine is proof of how sensitive to your touch he already is. By the time your lips finally reach his stomach, his breaths are quick and heavy. When you lean back (resulting in a low groan of frustration from Dave), you can see how hard he is, and you have to bite your lip to stop a moan from escaping your throat.

With on last kiss to Dave's stomach, you get up and go to your drawer again, pulling out a couple items you may use later--as well as several you're going to use now. Setting the things for potential later use on top of your nightstand, you close the drawer and return to the bed, making room for yourself between Dave's legs. After setting a small band down next to the vibrator along with two sets of cuffs much larger than the ones securing Dave's wrists to the bed, you put one hand on Dave's left thigh and the other around his calf. You gently bend his leg at the knee until the backs of his thigh and calf are nearly touching, the side of his leg resting against the bed splayed out to the side.

Dave moans softly, and you take that as a signal to continue forward. Taking a cuff, you secure his leg in that position. When you let go of his leg to move on to the other, he tests the cuffs' strength by trying to unbend his leg. Finding that he can barely tug on the cuffs, he lets a small noise of arousal escape.

As you position his other leg, you kiss the inside of his thigh, and a shiver runs down his spine, his erection growing harder. When you finish securing his right leg, you lean over to grab the vibrator and the band, and when you shift, Dave swallows--he knows what's coming, even without seeing what you're doing. You glance up at him, and when you see how nervous he looks, your resolve falters. But you promised yourself you would do this, and even though he's nervous, you know Dave trusts you. But if he ever signals you that you need to stop, you will, without hesitation.

You lean over to kiss Dave's forehead before moving to almost touch your lips to his ear. "Just relax," you whisper, your voice a little more suggestive and a little less calming than you had hoped for. Dave's breath hitches, and even though you find that pretty sexy, you know it's not a sign that he's relaxing. So you lean back and stroke his hair for long enough that he realizes you aren't just teasing him. He sighs as his muscles release their tension, and you kiss him lightly, your cheeks flushing with warmth as he kisses you back.

After you're sure he's about as relaxed as he's going to get, you return to your previous position and take a deep breath. You take the small vibrator and place it against the side of his erection. He takes a sharp breath in at the contact, and you stroke all too lightly up his shaft with your fingers, making him shiver. Holding the vibrator in place, you wrap the band around to secure it, and Dave groans. You lean back and look at him--panting, flushed all over, his dick almost fully erect, tied up, blindfolded. A rush of warmth floods you when you consciously realize that he _wants_ to be this vulnerable when he's with you. You have to reach down and palm yourself to get a little relief.

"Dave, you're really gorgeous." Your voice is nothing but a reverent whisper.

"I know."

You laugh at his response. When you first started telling him how amazing he looked when he was so vulnerable, he thought you were just messing with him and eventually got pissed off. But when you explained to him how attractive you really do find him--all the time, not just when he thinks he looks his best--you know he started to believe it. And despite his snarky response, you can see it makes him a bit less nervous. And that's what's important.

Taking another deep breath, you switch gears from relaxing him to toying with him. You've been waiting to try this for a long time, but you wanted to make absolutely sure he trusted you enough to enjoy it. And you hope you know him well enough to have timed it right.

"I'm kind of hungry, so I'm going to get some dinner. Maybe I'll watch a little TV, too. I guess I can turn that vibrator on for you, though. That should take care of your entertainment until I get back, right?"

Dave makes a small sound and spends a few moments trying to control his rapid breathing. "John?"

The nervousness in his voice that you almost never hear from him makes you wince. But you're determined to go through with this. "You'll be safe. Trust me."

After a few moments of consideration, he sighs shakily and nods, and you let out the breath you didn't know you were holding. You gave him a chance to decide he wasn't ok with it. He thought about it, and he still trusts you--this completely. You almost hope that he doesn't buy the illusion--that he knows there's no way you would go more than a foot or two away from his side when he's this vulnerable. You never want him to end up hurt because of something you did. You would rather take double the pain than let him suffer for even a second because of you.

You glance over at the nightstand for the last piece of this plan. Taking them and leaning over Dave, you fit an earplug snugly in Dave's ear. His breathing is shallow, and you can't resist massaging his shoulder as you wait for him to recover enough to be able to respond.

"Are you still ok?"

He takes quite a bit longer to answer this time, but his voice is strong when he does. "Yeah. Still ok."

You give a shaky sigh of relief and shift to put in the other earplug. But then, Dave opens his mouth, and you freeze instantly. But it isn't what you expected.

"I love you."

You close your eyes and sigh shakily. He's clearly nervous, but his words don't sound desperate or forced as though he expects this to be the last time he'll say them. Like he often does, he's trying to reassure _you_.

"I love you, too, Dave."

You stroke his hair and kiss his forehead before putting in the other earplug and swing your leg over him, moving to switch on the vibrator before getting off the bed. You start walking away like you're leaving. He's probably called your bluff, but you don't mind too much. It's not such a bad thing that he trusts you enough not to believe you when you say you're just going to leave him there. You still have a surprise you're pretty sure he hasn't guessed.

After waiting a couple minutes to make sure Dave is hopefully preoccupied enough with his current situation not to notice any vibrations your feet might make, you walk over to the ottoman and bring it close to the side of the bed. You sit down, and for a while, you just look at Dave. His breathing is a little shaky, but he's not in any risk of making himself faint. Satisfied that he's in no danger, you lean down and reach under the bed, pulling a small object out as soon as your fingers find it.

Ok, so you lied to him about more than just leaving the room. The automatic vibrator ruse was a distaction. You have the remote. There's no way some toy could do to him what you can. You look over at him and feel your heart jump into your throat. He really is amazing--and you're not talking about his body. Ok, that, too, but that's not why you love him. He's your boyfriend and your _best_ friend, and you love him so much that, sometimes, it feels like your heart is going to burst. It takes all your self-control not to reach out and stroke his cheek as he starts to tense up, but you decide now would be a good time to put your plan fully in motion. After a moment's hesitation, your finger placed lightly on the remote, you press the button.

Dave makes a noise of surprise that gradually fades into a groan of pleasure as he strains against the cuffs. When he remembers that he can't give himself any relief, he puts his head back, and you can see he's trying to measure his breathing. And he seems to be succeeding, so you turn it up a little higher. As the vibrator's intensity increases, you watch him start to pant, making small noises of arousal while he makes subtle movements, trying to take some control of the situation. You grin when he sighs shakily in frustration, realizing how helpless he is. Then, you turn it up some more. Quite a bit more.

Dave cries out at the sudden change, arching up toward open air, and you have to bite your lip to keep that noise of arousal rising in your throat from escaping. You know he can't hear you, but you still feel like you could break the enchantment that allows you to watch him like this if you utter a single sound. After just a little while longer, you can see from Dave's patterns of movement and breathing that he's getting close. You wait until he's as close to coming as you can get him without risking pushing him over--and turn of the vibrator.

There's a silent moment in which you can see Dave trying to figure out what happened. Then, he nearly _screams_ in frustration. You've teased him like this before yourself, and you know from that sound that you timed it well--he was _incredibly_ close to orgasm. Panting and groaning, he pulls on the cuffs and tries to move his legs, but without result. Now your heart rate has quickened, and you have to reach down and palm yourself, barely holding back sounds of your own. Nothing turns you on more than turning Dave on--and teasing him.

You watch him ride out his frustration and pleasure, squirming and biting his lip so he doesn't cry out again. You wish he wouldn't do that; you love it when he doesn't hold anything back. But you're about to try again, and maybe he won't be able to stay quiet this time. When you turn the vibrator back on, you increase the speed more quickly this time. Sure enough, Dave is squirming and whimpering in no time, knowing that he may not be able to come before the "automatic" vibrator turns off again.

As soon as you see he's close to coming, you switch off the vibrator. You're palming yourself as Dave cries out--even the way he _sounds_ is incredible. Lost in your adoration of Dave, you nearly jump when you hear your name.

"John," Dave hisses, panting, "I know that's you. 'Automatic' my ass."

You're caught off-guard for a moment, but you grin when you realize this isn't all bad. You expected him to catch on eventually, but you didn't expect it quite this fast. But you can work with it. To make sure he knows he was right, you quickly flick the vibrator on and off, forcing more frustrated sounds from his throat.

"John, come-- Ahhhhhh...!"

The way he says your name breathlessly as you turn the vibrator up again, then arches up and cries out makes you bite your lip to stifle a groan, reaching down to palm yourself. You aren't going to be able to hold out much longer, and from the looks of it, he isn't either. He's been getting close faster each time since you aren't giving him much opportunity to calm down from the teasing. You try to mentally prepare yourself before stopping the vibrator again, but when Dave cries out in frustrated arousal, panting desperately, you can't take not being close to him anymore.

You jump up off the ottoman and leave the remote there, practically tearing off the band holding the vibrator and tossing them both aside as you lie down on top of him. When he feels your weight on him, he sighs, and you feel his muscles relax. It makes you smile to know that it makes Dave feel better when you're close to him. Sometimes, you're afraid you'll go too far and that you'll make Dave more nervous by being around. But his trust amazes you to no end.

When you press your lips to his, you both moan softly, and your mutual desperation magnifies. You tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging it a little while you start to rut against him. In no time at all, he can't even manage to kiss you back, too overwhelmed by arousal and sensory overload. You debate whether you should go through with what you had in mind and glance over at the ring gag still sitting on the nightstand. But as soon as you look at it and think of how great Dave looks with a gag, you snatch it from its place and press your fingers and thumb against the sides of his jaw, signaling what you want him to do. He tenses for a moment, and you can tell this level of vulnerability is making him self-conscious. So you move your hand to brush some stray locks of hair off his forehead and press your lips to the uncovered skin. When you lean back up from kissing him, he slowly opens his mouth, still panting, and you stroke his cheek before setting the ring gag behind his teeth. You lift him up with an arm under his shoulders and fasten the gag, carefully laying him back down when you're done. The gag is a larger size than Dave is used to, so you're glad it's not going to take much longer for both of you to come.

After kissing his forehead once more, you raise yourself off of him and shift so that your erection is directly over his open mouth. You do your best to lower yourself slowly, and when your tip reaches Dave's lips, you both gasp. Forcing yourself to wait, you watch Dave's face carefully for a sign that he doesn't want to do this. But after a few moments, he nods for you to go on, and you lower yourself slowly until you're as far into Dave's mouth as you can safely go. When you feel his tongue against your dick, you start to move again, your head dropping back as you lose yourself to the sensation of fucking Dave's mouth. Every time he moans, you feel the vibrations along your length, and in no time at all, you're incredibly close and pull out as quickly as you can so that you don't come in his mouth--as much as you like doing that, you don't want him to choke because of the gag.

You quickly slide down until you can take both of your erections in one hand. After just a couple pumps, you shudder and cry out, your cum landing on Dave's chest. You keep pumping his erection, and after a minute, he follows, his groan even more beautiful to you since he can't block any of it.

As soon as he finishes, you collapse onto him, panting together as you lie there for a minute. When your brain is feeling a little less hazy, you roll off of him and reach over to grab a handful of tissues, dampening them from a glass of water to wipe the cum off of both of your chests. If you don't take care of it now, you're not going to--you know that, as soon as you can get everything off him and look at him and hold him, you're not going to want to move away.

Once you're both cleaned off, you toss the tissues away and sit down next to Dave. You lift his head and unfasten the gag, carefully slipping the ring out from behind his teeth. After he closes his mouth and licks his lips to alleviate the dryness, you lean down and kiss him tenderly and slowly. You feel him smile slightly against your lips before kissing back. Then, you sit back up and take the plugs out of his ears, kissing the side of each one's cartilage lightly before setting the plugs and gag on a tissue on the nightstand. You shift to sit by his legs and uncuff them, pressing your lips to the inside of each of his thighs and helping him stretch his legs back out and rubbing them a bit to help restore the circulation to normal. After you're satisfied with that, you crawl back up to kneel beside his torso to put the cuffs on the nightstand and lift his head again to remove the blindfold.

As soon as he opens his eyes, you have to take a deep breath. The look of trust and love and contentment in his bright red eyes pierces straight to your heart, and you beam down at him. And from the unusually warm smile on his face, you must be giving him a look very much the same as his. It's a couple minutes before you manage to tear your gaze away and untie his wrists from the bedrail, and once you do, you grab them--since you know he's just going to try to wrap them around you as fast as he can--and bring them down to his sides, rubbing them to get the blood flowing. Once you're satisfied, you release his arms and reach over to put the cuffs on the table and turn off the lamp before leaning down to pull up the covers and lie down next to Dave. As soon as you're close, his arms wrap around you and pull you toward him, your foreheads resting against one another. Even in the dark, you can see that he's still smiling, and you're still grinning back as you put your arms around his waist. He leans in to kiss you, and you kiss back with a contented sigh. As most of your kisses are after this kind of play, it's slow and sweet and intimate, conveying all your affection for each other that you couldn't concretely show without breaking the illusion that you like.

When you break the kiss, you reach up to brush some strands of hair away from his face and just look at him for a moment. He loosens his arms around you and turns over onto his back before pulling you over so that your cheek is resting against his chest over his heart. You wrap your arms around each other, and his hand drifts up to stroke your hair.

"You're still an asshole, Egbert."

You laugh. "And you're an angelic being, Dave."

"Yeah, you have to treat me right, or I'll send divine wrath down on you."

" _I_ thought I was doing a pretty good job."

He pauses for a moment, and despite your joking tone, he responds with a genuine one. "Yeah, you are."

You close your eyes and nuzzle against his chest, tightening your arm around his waist. "I love you so much, Dave. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably trip over thin air and get lost in your own house. But you do those anyway."

You punch his arm. "Oh, yeah, I'm the asshole here."

He kisses your hair and holds you tighter. "I love you, too."

You grin, and a yawn forces its way out of you. Once you both fall silent, Dave falls asleep in no time, his hand that's stroking your hair coming slowly to rest. You curl up against him, listening to his steady heartbeat as you drift off.


End file.
